thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Louis-Michael V Maipe
Louis-Michael V Maipe (also known as Louis) is a tribute from District 0, but lives in District 7. He has also lived in other districts in the past. He was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Basic Information Birthday: '''December 20th '''Family: *Dahlia Maipe (nee Harcourt) (mother, deceased) *Louis-Michael IV Maipe (father, deceased) *Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe (twin sister) *Adeline-Isabelle Maipe (sister, deceased before he was born) 'Home: '''District 7, District 0 (birthplace, formerly), District 2 (formerly), District 1 (formerly), District 4 (formerly), District 14 (formerly) '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Student, attendant of the District 4 Career Academy '''Usual affiliation: '''Cassandra '''Usual alliance: '''In an alliance like the Anti-Careers, but if Cassandra is entered into a Games too, then he will ally with Cassandra and Cassandra only. '''Love Interest(s): '''A string of relationships with people who were in love with him, who he manipulated. '''Reasons for Winning: '''To increase the power of the Maipe family and to make the Maipe family name remembered for deadliness and victory, rather than to remembered for the sins and mistakes of Maipe ancestors. Backstory Louis-Michael is just one member of a family with a long history. The Maipe family has extraordinarily lived since before World War Three, the destruction of the world and the formation of Panem, making them probably one of the oldest families in Panem. It was theorised that there were people from all over the world that built and lived in an underground bunker, supplied with food grown with special technology, water and oxygen tanks. Because of this, the people in the bunker were able to reproduce and start families. In the case of the Maipe family, an English woman, who was married to a French man, were the "founders" of the family, making the Maipe family French and English descendants. This is also evident in the names of Maipes, as it's usually a combination of a French name and an English name. And so with the continuing cycle of reproduction, the Maipe family was able to live for centuries and develop traits that would carry on within the family, as well as be involved in the many events that have occurred in Panem. Many of the Maipe family members have also been in the Games, adopting the traditional Maipe trait of using dragon muttations to their advantage, before either dying or becoming victors. It isn't know which District the Maipe family started out in, as they've lived in all of the districts at least once. But it is known that in the present day, the last living members settled down in District 0. The two members were Louis-Michael IV Maipe and his wife, Dahlia Maipe (nee Harcourt). Nine months after settling in, their first child and eldest daughter Adeline-Isabelle was born. Adeline would grow up to have her father's violet eyes and her mother's chocolate brown hair. But tragedy would eventually strike as Adeline died, at the age of three from an outbreak of an unspecified illness. Because of this, Louis-Michael and Dahlia entered into a severe depression. This depression caused their marriage to strain incredibly. They couldn't even go a day without either arguing at each other or crying. After several months had passed since Adeline's death, the couple concluded that the only way to save their marriage was to have another child. But what they didn't know when Dahlia became pregnant was that they would get more than they bargained for. ''They were going to have twins. And twins they did have. Their second child and only son, Louis-Michael V was born first, having his father's violet eyes. But he also had white blonde hair. Dahlia and Louis-Michael didn't have white-blonde hair. It was immediately deduced that this was because of a gene mutation. Minutes afterwards, Cassandra-Thérèse was born. She also had white-blonde hair and violet eyes. Louis-Michael thought that his newborn twin children would help repair the relationship with his wife. But he was wrong. The severe depression couldn't be stopped, and the pressures of having twin children to look after added to that. Arguments and crying continued, even in front of Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael. It didn't take long for a divorce to be finalised, and for Dahlia and Louis-Michael to commit suicide when everything had caught up to them. It seemed like Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael were destined to be sent to District 0's orphanage, but the nanny who Dahlia and Louis-Michael paid to look after the twins when they were busy managed to get full-time custody of them, before they could be sent to the orphanage, and took them to live with her, in her birthplace, District 1. Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael would go on to spend five years in District 1, believing that it was their birthplace and that the nanny was their mother. They had no collection of memories of their actual parents and snowy District 0. What the nanny didn't realise was that the two bubbly, outgoing children who were playing with their friends would grow up to be two dangerous twin siblings that would be cause of the downfall of many influential people. The nanny was left with no choice but to prepare to move districts once she had realised she had hardly any money left, thanks to spending it on extravagant food, clothing and items for the two children. She didn't want to separate the twins from their friends, but she had to. The next district that the nanny took Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael to live in was District 2, where they would spend another five years. They were not old enough to enroll in the Career Academy, so they attended a normal school. Both of the children found that District 2 was much stricter than District 1. The people in 2 were more aggressive and aggravated. Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael entered more arguments during their time in District 2. And this was why both children considered District 2 the least favourite place they've lived in. However, a part of them also liked arguing with other people. ''The makings of the 'Twin Snakes'. ''In addition, Louis-Michael's personality was forming. While Cassandra was becoming a serious person, Louis was becoming more charming and charismatic. The family then moved to District 4, which would become an important place for the slow formation of who the twins were about to come. The twins were now old enough to attend the Career Academy. The nanny allowed for them to be enrolled into the Academy when they were 12. A few months in, while Cassandra, now a secretive, serious person who was addicted to taking advantage of the gossip that the attendees of the Academy spread and using her camera to aid victims in confrontations with cheating partners, Louis-Michael was dating people and training. Then he would go on to break the hearts of those he dated, making him gain enemies. The nanny suddenly became increasingly ill and revealed to the twins, now 13 years old, that they had to move districts. This was because the nanny couldn't handle the weather of District 4, due to her illness, and wanted to move to a cloudier district. Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael didn't hesitate to agree to this. They had already made enemies and had done what they wanted to do, so they thought that it was time for a new change. In District 14, the twins took a hiatus from their scandal-making and heart-breaking to focus on training that they had missed out on in 4. What Louis-Michael was good at, hand to hand combat and ranged weapons, was what Cassandra was bad at. One night, Cassandra-Thérèse had a hallucination of one of the Maipe ancestors, Anastasia-Adele, who told Cassandra to make the Maipe family name powerful, feared and respected with Louis. When the nanny was on her deathbed, she revealed to the twins their true parentage. This shocked and outraged Louis-Michael, but Cassandra-Thérèse remained emotionless, as she was preoccupied with her new goal. She waited until the nanny had died, to talk to Louis-Michael about the goal and the hallucination. Due to how extremely close they are, Louis-Michael agreed to help Cassandra-Thérèse. Louis-Michael decided that he would be the charmer and the heartbreaker, whilst Cassandra-Thérèse decided that she would be the brains behind the twins' masterplan. The two parted ways. Louis-Michael went from district to district, to garner as much money as possible, where as Cassandra-Thérèse needed to get a base for their plan, the base being in The Capitol. After two years, the twins decided that they were not getting anywhere trying to bring people down. That's when they came to the realisation that the quickest way to garner power for the Maipe family and make the family name remembered for victory and deadliness was to win the Games. What happened next? You can probably guess what happened next. Cassandra-Thérèse would go on to be reaped as The Capitol's female tribute for the Games and Louis-Michael would go on to volunteer as District 7's male tribute for the Games, when he had found out that his twin sister had been reaped. But the twins were not upset. They were smiling, because they knew that they had the capability to win and get what they wanted. Personality *Louis-Michael is charming and charismatic. *The only person he truly cares about is Cassandra-Thérèse. As they say, "no one comes in between family". *He will comfort Cassandra when her vulnerable side is visible. *He can be friendly. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Charm, charisma, hand to hand combat and using ranged weapons '''Weaknesses: '''Cassandra-Thérèse Song Inspiration Louis-Michael doesn't have a song inspiration. Inspiration Louis-Michael doesn't have an inspiration. Notable relationships '''Cassie: '''Louis-Michael is extremely close to his twin sister. He loves her dearly and he considers her to be the only person he truly cares about. '''Parents: '''Louis-Michael didn't really have a relationship with his parents, due to being too young when they died. The true identity of his parents were not revealed until the nanny who was looking after the twins was on her deathbed. '''Adeline-Isabelle: '''Adeline-Isabelle died before Louis-Michael was born, so they never met. '''Nanny: '''Louis-Michael used to think that the nanny who was looking after him and Cassie was his mother, until she revealed their true parentage whilst dying. Family dahlia maipe.png|Dahlia Maipe, mother † louis-michael iv maipe.png|Louis-Michael IV Maipe, father † Cassandra maipe lunaii.png|Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe, twin sister adeline-isabelle maipe.png|Adeline-Isabelle Maipe, sister † Fate TBA after retirement... Gallery Trivia Category:18 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 7 Category:Volunteer Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes